Erdenmutter
Die Verehrung der Erde als Mutter, bzw. Erdenmutter oder auch Muttergöttin ist ein sehr altes Motiv im Volksglauben vieler Kulturen. So wird in der Nordischen Mythologie die Göttin Nerthus als Terra Mater verehrt Tacitus. Germania, Kapitel 49 und auch Jörd, die Mutter des Donnergottes Thor, ist eine Erdgöttin (Erce). In der Keltischen Mythologie sind Taillte, Dana und besonders Brigid in der Rolle der Erd- u. Weltenmutter. In der Polnisch-litauischen Mythologie ist es Zemina und Maan emo in der Finnischen Mythologie Pierer's Universal-Lexikon, Band 19. Altenburg 1865, S. 571.. Volksglauben Die Verehrung des Erdboden, die "Mutter Erde", als das für die Natur, Menschen und Tiere leben- und kraftspendende Wesen wird besonders in eine Zeit datiert, als z.B. die Germanen noch keine anthropomorphischen Götter kannten. Allerdings zieht sich dieses mythologische Motiv im Volksglauben vieler Kulturen von der Steinzeit durch alle Jahrhunderte hindurch bis in die Neuzeit hinein. Durch verschiedene magische Handlungen und Mittel, die in das Gebiet des Analogiezaubers gehören, wollte man die Erde fruchtbar machen. Noch heute befinden sich in Skandinavien an verschiedenen Stätten, sogenannte weiße heilige Steine, die ganz die Gestalt eines erigierten Phallus haben, wie sie sich in ähnlicher Weise als Mittel phallischen Fruchtbarkeitszaubers bei vielen Völkern finden (vgl. Phallischer Kult). Als Mutter alles Lebens kommen aus der Erde die Seelen der Kinder und kehren nach dem Tode die Körper und Seelen der Menschen in sie zurück. Alles, was mit dem Inneren der Erde in Verbindung steht, bringt daher im Volksglauben die Kinderseele. In erster Linie sind es Gewässer, Quellen, Brunnen, Teiche, aus denen die Kinder kommen. Daher die zahlreichen Kinderbrunnen, Kinderteiche, die sich fast überall in Mitteleuropa finden vgl. Die Verehrung der Quellen in Deutschland. Karl Weinhold. De Gruyter (1. Januar 1898). ISBN-10: 3111149226. ISBN-13: 978-3111149226. S. 26 ff.. In Nordwestdeutschland wurden dem Volksglauben nach die Kinder aus den Mooren, am Seegestade aus den Dünen gebracht. Anderenorts kommen sie aus hohlen Bäumen, besonders aus Eichen, Buchen, Weiden, weshalb diese Bäume als heilig gelten; auch aus Krautköpfen. Auch weilen sie vor der Geburt in Felsen, Berghöhlen oder Steinen, die aus dem Erdboden hervorragen Am Urquell des Lebens: die Entdeckung der einzelligen Lebewesen von Leeuwenhoek bis Ehrenberg. Von Kurt Nägler. Leipzig, Voigtländer, ca. 1900.. Und wie die Menschen aus der Mutter Erde hervorgehen, so kehren sie auch in diese zurück. Daher pflegt man noch jetzt schwerkranke Leute, die dem Tode nahe sind, auf die Erde zu legen, damit sie leichter sterben können, eine Sitte, die über die ganze Erde verbreitet ist Archiv für Religionswissenschaft. Freiburg i. B. 1898 ff. 9. 10. II. . Hexentum Die Erdenmutter ist auch die zentrale Gestalt des Hexenglaubens. Sie verehren sie als Mutter Natur oder die Große Göttin, die auch über die dreifachen Mondphasen und über alle Gewässer herrscht - egal, ob es sich um Quellen, Flüsse oder Meere handelt. Der Gefährte der Großen Göttin, der göttliche Sohn und Meister, ist Herr über die wilden und zahmen Geschöpfe; er ist der Jäger, der Kornkönig, der sterbende und sich von neuem inkarnierende Gott der Sonne, der das Geweih des Hirsches oder die Strahlen der Sonne auf seiner Stirn trägt. Jede dieser Gottheiten herrscht über die Kräfte des Wandels, die natürliche Wiedergeburt der grünen Erdenpracht im Frühling, ihr Hervorsprießen im Sommer, den herbstlichen Verfall und die winterliche Ruhe. Die Erde unter den Füßen ist die Göttin, das Heim und der Stoff aus dem der physischer Körper gebildet wird. Sie ist das Wasser, das die Menschen erfrischt und reinigt und das Mondlicht, das mit seinem ewigwechselnden Licht die Träume bereichert und die magischen Kräfte der Hellsicht erwachen läßt. Der Gott der Sonne bringt Licht in die Welt, er gibt ihr Vitalität, Wärme und lebenswichtige Energien. Letzten Endes empfangen die ihre Nahrung aus der Kraft der Sonne. Wandlung im Christentum Im Christentum nimmt Maria die Rolle der Muttergöttin ein. So wird Maria Himmelfahrt am 15. August gefeiert; das war ursprünglich der Tag eines Festes der griechischen Göttin Diana, die ebenso eine Muttergöttin war und direkt in die Muttergöttin Maria überging. Im Fränkischen gibt es dazu den Brauch, im August sogenannte "Würzbüschel" anzufertigen, indem man bestimmte Kräuter sammelt, sie zusammenbindet und in die Kirche bringt. Dies war ursprünglich ein germanischer Brauch zu Ehren der Göttin Freya Wer sitzt auf dem Stuhl Petri?, Band 2. Für kluge Köpfe und Analytiker, Band 2. Verlag DAS WORT, 2006. ISBN 3892012083, 9783892012085. S. 86. Verehrung Die Verehrung der Erdenmutter war vielfältig. Die Feier der jahreszeitlichen Feste waren oft eine bildliche Darstellung der Lebenszyklen der Göttin in ihren verschiedenen Gestalten und ihres Sohnes bzw. Liebhabers (Gott der Sonne). Es gibt keine einzelne umfassende Quelle der ererbten Mythen und religiösen Geschichten. Diese Gottheiten führen ihr eigenes Leben und mit jedem Erdenzyklus entsteht eine etwas andere Version ihrer Geschichte. Die heidnischen Götter und Göttinnen sind keine festgelegten, starren Wesen, deren Wille unabänderlich ist und deren Handlungen distanziert sind. Sie alle wohnen in den Menschen selbst, sie sind ihnen nahe und für sie zugänglich. Jeder Mensch und jede Gemeinschaft hatte daher einen eigenen Weg, diesen Göttern zu begegnen, sie zu verehren und sie auf eine Art und Weise wahrzunehmen, die sie tatsächlich begreifen konnten. Es waren vorallem die einfachen Wege und Bräuche, in denen diese Begegnung stattfand kann, so daß die Menschen selbst sehen konnten, wie diese religiöse Beziehung am besten in ihre eigenen Konzepte und ihre eigene Philosophie einbezogen werden konnte. Die Erdenmutter und der Himmels- bzw. Sonnengott erschienen in ewigen, sich immer wandelnden, zahlreichen Aspekte und verschiedenartigen Gestalten. Und ebenso verschiedenartig war deshalb auch ihre Verehrung. Aus dem 2. Jh. ist die Fabel von Apulejus (125-180 n. Chr.) "Der goldene Esel" (eig. Metamorphosen) überliefert, in dem es um Opfer und Gemeinschaft mit der Göttin geht. Darin wird Lucius in einen Esel verwandelt, bis ihn die Göttin befreit und zu ihrem Priester macht. Diese Fabel enthält die eigentliche Essenz heidnischer Anbetung. Ähnliche esoterische Verse, Gebete und Anrufungen finden sich in den Werken zahlreicher Dichter, antiker Schriftsteller, Priester der alten vorchristlichen Religionen, einschließlich der Bibel. Das Alte und das Neue Testament enthalten tatsächlich viele magische und heidnische Informationen. Darstellung thumb|[[Spielstein aus Hirschgeweih: Die Erdenmutter als Allernährerin des Guten und Bösen (1160-1220)]] Die ältesten identifizierbaren religiösen Objekte hatten offenbar die Form von dicken Frauen, die von Archäologen und anderen meist als primitive Erdenmutterfiguren bzw. als Statuen einer Muttergöttin angesehen werden. In dem Maße, in dem sich das Verständnis für das vielfältige Wesen der Göttin weiterentwickelte, wurden diese Figuren zunehmend kunstvoller und zeigten nicht mehr ausschließlich den dicken Bauch und die quellenden Brüste, sondern darüber hinaus schöne Kopfbedeckungen, Armspangen, die manchmal Schlangenforrn hatten, verzierte Röcke oder elegante Ketten und Brustornamente. Auf der ganzen Welt sind solche frühen Darstellungen, die Zeugnisse der fortschrittlichsten Kunstformen ihrer Zeit sind, zu finden. Einige sind auf Höhlenwände oder -dächer gemalt, andere sind aus weichem Stein geschnitzt, in Ton modelliert, aus Binsen gewebt, aus Edelmetallen gegossen und mit Juwelen verziert. Jede drückt auf ihre individuelle Weise das Gebet des Künstlers aus, als Dank- oder Bittgebet oder als Gebet der Anbetung eines spezifischen Aspektes der Großen Göttin, so wie sie in der jeweiligen Zeit und Kultur gesehen wurde. Jüngere Forschungen, die sich mit alten Landschaftsformen, Erdbauten, Begräbnishügeln und anderen Umgestaltungen der Landschaft beschäftigen, weisen darauf hin, daß selbst in so großmaßstäblichen Darstellungen Bildnisse einer Muttergöttin, Gebärenden oder Todbringerin zwischen den Hügeln zu finden sind. Viele dieser künstlichen Gebilde scheinen der Form einer Gebärmutter nachempfunden zu sein oder der eines schwangeren, fruchtbaren Bauches, aus dem neues Leben entspringt. Zu den zahlreichen Formen, die von frühester Zeit an mit der Göttin assoziiert worden sind, gehören Kreise, Löcher, die Fischblase oder die Mondsichel bzw. der Halbmond. Schlangen und verschiedene Blumen erscheinen als Symbole für die Lebenskraft der Urmutter, und viele Quellen, Brunnen und Springbrunnen (s. Quellenkult) sind ihrer Macht geweiht. Rituelle Bräuche Zur magischen Handlung gesellen sich Zauberformeln, die man bei der Aussaat zu murmeln pflegte, um die Erde fruchtbar zu machen. In feierlicher Weise wird sie als Mutter angeredet. Aus der frühchristlichen Zeit der Angelsachsen sind verschiedene solche Zaubersprüche erhalten vgl. Bibliothek der angelsächsischen Poesie. Christian Wilhelm Michael Grein, Richard Paul Wülker. G. H. Wigand, 1883 ff. Band I, S. 312 ff.. "Heil sei dir Erde, der Menschen Mutter, sei du wachsend in Gottes Umarmung, erfülle dich mit Frucht den Menschen zunutze!" ruft der Pflüger dem Erdboden zu. Mit Zauberhandlungen waren auch rituelle Bräuche verbunden. Wo Adam von Bremen (* vor 1050; † 1081/1085) über die großen Opfer für den Fruchtbarkeitsgott Fricco (als männliches Gegenstück zu Fricca / Frigga) im Tempel von Uppsala berichtet, erwähnt er auch ein solches Ritual mit mehreren Trankopfern, dessen Hergang er leider verschweigt (IV 27). Zu ihm gehörte auch das in allen germanischen Ländern weit verbreitete Brautlager auf den Äckern; danach wälzen sich Mann und Frau, Pflüger und Mädchen verschlungen im Frühjahr auf dem Acker herum, um diesen dadurch fruchtbar zu machen. Zu den rituellen Gebräuchen gehörte außerdem das Begießen des Pfluges oder der Pflugtiere oder des Pflügers mit Wasser, was durch junge Mädchen oder Frauen geschieht E. H. Meyer in Zeitschrift des Vereins für Volkskunde, Ausgabe 2. Berlin, 1891.; es liegt in diesem Brauch ein alter prophylaktischer Regenzauber, da ohne den Regen die Erde keine Früchte bringen kann. Ei-Oper Die Fruchtbarkeit der Erde bezweckt ferner das Eiopfer bei der Aussaat. Noch bis in die Gegenwart wird mehrfach beim ersten Pflügen ein Ei in die Erde gesenkt; meist allerdings essen es die Pflüger, aber die Schalen müssen auch dann dem Erdboden übergeben werden, und über sie muß der Pflug hinweggehen. Fruchtbarkeitsbrote In gleicher Weise gehen auf Analogiezauber die Fruchtbarkeitsbrote zurück, die man in Gestalt der weiblichen Vagina den Äckern weiht und die sich bis heute in mannigfachem Gebäck, das zu bestimmten Jahreszeiten und bei Hochzeiten (siehe Festzeiten) genossen wird, in der alten Form erhalten haben vgl. die zahlreichen Abhandlungen Max Höflers über Kultgebäcke, besonders Weihnachtsgebäcke (1905); Ostergebäcke: Eine vergleichende Studie der Gebildbrote zur Osterzeit (1906) und Gebildbrote der Hochzeit (1911). Heilkräfte Die Erde birgt nach dem nordischen Glauben eine Zauberkraft, die Rausch heilt (Havamal, 137), die allem Zauber besondere Wirksamkeit verleiht (Gudhrunarkvidha in önnur. II, 21), die Klugheit und Stärke gibt (Hyndluliodh, 43). Kranke werden daher auf den Erdboden gelegt, damit sie genesen. Auch das neugeborene Kind bekommt erst dann Lebenskraft, wenn es mit der Erde in Berührung gekommen ist. Wie in Skandinavien vor der Christianisierung, war es daher in verschiedenen Gegenden mittel- und nordeuropäischer Länder bis in die Neuzeit Sitte, dass die Kinder gleich nach der Geburt auf den Erdboden gelegt werden. Lebensrute Für die Gewächse, Tiere und Menschen ist die Mutter Erde Quell allen Lebens, aller Kraft. Bäume und Sträucher vermitteln diese. In diesem Glauben wurzelt der überall verbreitete Brauch des Schlags mit der Lebensrute, durch die die junge Kraft der Erde auf Dinge und Geschöpfe übergeht (vgl. Baumkult u. Fruchtbarkeitsritus). Blutsbrüderbund Im Glauben, dass die Erde die Mutter der Menschen ist, wurzelt auch der in nordischen Quellen häufig begegnende Blutsbrüderbund, das fostbraedhralag oder ganga undir jardharmen. Zwei Genossen, die diesen Bund eingehen, schneiden einen Streifen Rasen aus der Erde, wölben die ausgeschnittenen Rasenstücke, gehen dann gemeinsam unter die Wölbung, verwunden sich hier, mischen das Blut mit Erde, genießen gemeinsam von dieser Mischung und schwören dann den Eid auf dauernde Verbindung. Von dieser Zeit an sind sie wie zwei Blutsbrüder eng aneinander gebunden; jeder hat die Pflicht, den anderen zu schirmen, zu rächen, wenn dieser durch Mord gefallen ist, er beerbt ihn nach seinem Tode. Als Freunde gehen diese zwei unter den Rasen, hier werden sie neu geboren, und als Zwillingsbrüder kommen sie aus ihm hervor vgl. Die altdänischen Schutzgilden, ein Beitrag zur Rechtsgeschichte der germanischen Genossenschaft (1885). Max Pappenheim. S. 21 ff. Diese Auffassung von der Vereinigung durch die Erde war auch bei den südgermanischen Stämmen heimisch, wofür schon die Tatsache spricht, dass der ausgeschnittene Rasen bei Verträgen und Eiden in altdeutscher Zeit eine herausragende Rolle spielte. Zeitschrift für deutsche Philologie (ZfdPh), Band 24. (Halle 1892). S. 157: Pappenheim, Max: Zum ganga undir jardamen. Wesen Die Erdenmutter ist ein dreifaltiges Wesen (s. Dreifaltigkeit), das nicht stirbt und das als die ursprüngliche, sternengeborene Mutter angesehen wird. Sie wird üblicherweise mit dem Planeten Erde assoziiert, als Mutter Natur, als Erdgöttin, als Gaia, als sich selbst befruchtende Urmutter, als Gebärende aller lebenden Wesen, der Menschen und der Tiere, und oft auch als Hervorbringerin aller Pflanzen und anderer empfindungsfähiger Lebensformen. Alles, was lebt und von der Erde geboren wurde, ist aus ihrer Substanz gemacht und wird von ihr mit Wasser und Nahrung versorgt. Die Große Göttin tritt in vielen heidnischen Pantheons auch als die dreiphasige Mondgöttin mit dreifachem Gesicht auf (s. Mond). Die Göttin ist auch der Ozean, das große Meer, aus dem alle Lebensformen entstanden sind, die dritte Mutter der Menschen. Die erste Mutter ist die Erde, die zweite der Mond, der den Geist erwachen läßt, und die dritte Mutter sind all die heiligen Gewässer von der Quelle und dem Teich bis hin zum See und zum Fluß, zum mächtigen Ozean und der vom Mond gesteuerten Kraft der Gezeiten. Die Göttin ist die Herrscherin über den Wandel, die Zeiten und die Gezeiten, und als solche ist sie die Herrin der Magie, denn die Magie ist »die Kunst des Verursachens, Kontrollierens und Gestaltens von Wandel«. Sie ist die Bringerin der Orakel, denn nahezu alle alten heiligen Zentren hatten ihre Sibylle bzw. Orakelpriesterin, die als Dienerin der Göttin wirkte. Sie ist diejenige, die Geburt bringt, den Tod annimmt und auch die Wiedergeburt bringt. Sie ist die lnitiatorin des Magiers, die Inspiratorin der Dichter, die aus ihrem Zauberkessel getrunken oder sie im Lichte der Morgendämmerung haben singen hören. Sie ist die Verzaubernde, die Weberin von Zaubersprüchen, diejenige, die betört und bindet, die den Faden des Lebens abmißt und ihn auch wieder durchtrennt. Sie ist ebenso Göttin der Dunkelheit, die Herrscherin der Unterwelt, der Anderswelt, die Königin der Toten und der Ungeborenen. Sie ist diejenige, die heilt und wiederherstellt. Namen und Aspekte Die Göttin ist namenlos, aber sie hat in verschiedenen Ländern und Götterwelten viele verschiedene Namen. In vielen Sprachen finden sich verschiedenste Namen, Titel, Eigenschaften und Tätigkeitsbeschreibungen die der Erdenmutter gelten. * Binah - Ist die dunkle Mutter von allem, das große Meer, das weibliche Prinzip (vgl. Binah in Kabbalah, Baum des Lebens). * Brigid - Ist in der Keltischen Mythologie ist eine der wichtigsten Figuren als Erdmutter. * Dana - Keltischen Mythologier. * Gaia - Ge ist die Erdkugel, die Wurzel solcher Bezeichnungen wie »Geologie« die Wissenschaft von der Erde; »Geographie« - das Beschreiben der Erde; »Geornantie« - die Weissagung mit Hilfe von Markierungen auf der Erde. * Isis - Ist diejenige, die über die Gesamtheit der Götter und Göttinnen im alten Ägypten herrschte, als verhüllte Isis oder Königin der Natur. Der Name Isis, im Ägyptischen Aser, bedeutet »Thron«; er steht also für den »Sitz der Macht«, die Basis oder Struktur dessen, was angebetet wird. Es ist die Mutter der Zeit, die Seele des Raumes, die Älteste der Alten. * Jörd - Die Mutter des Donnergottes Thor in der Nordischen Mythologie, ist eine Erdgöttin (Erce). * Maan emo - Finnische Mythologie * Maria - Im Christentum verkörperte die Mutter Jesu, Maria, die Große Göttin im Aspekt der Mutter. Maria Magdalena den Aspekt der Geliebten. * Nerthus - In der Nordischen Mythologie als Terra Mater verehrt. * Ostara / Eostra - Germanisch-keltische Frühlingsgöttin. Symbolisiert den Aspekt der Erdenmutter im Frühling, wenn sie als junge Frau erscheint. * Sophia - Göttin der Weisheit, der das Hohelied des Salomo im Alten Testament Liebesgedichte widmet. Dort wird ihr Antlitz als Blumen und ihre Brüste als weißes Reh beschrieben, das zwischen Lilien sein Futter sucht. * Taillte - Keltischen Mythologie. * Zemina - Polnisch-litauische Mythologie Form und Gestalt In jeder Kultur finden sich, mit Ausnahme des Islam, in dem jegliche Abbildungen verboten sind, verschiedenste bildliche Darstellungen der Erdenmutter, die die Große Göttin in ihren zahlreichen Gestalten abbilden oder ihre verschiedenen traditionellen Symbole zeigen. Man findet sie auf Gemälden, Schnitzwerken, Stickereien, Felsenbilder, Statuen, getöpferten Figuren, ja sogar als riesige Erdskulpturen wie diejenige bei Silbury Hill im Süden Englands. Vom Bild des Mondes am Himmel, der ebenfalls ihr Symbol ist, über die Gezeiten, die der Mond in den mächtigen Ozeanen und den kleinsten Flüssen schafft, bis hin zu den ansteigenden Wassern, die aus Quellen entspringen. All diese Aspekte von ihr sind heilig und werden in ihrem Namen als heilig verehrt. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Wald- und Feldkulte. Johann Wilhelm E . Mannhardt. Berlin 1875-77. Band I, S. 290 ff. * Mutter Erde - Ein Versuch Über Volksreligion. Albrecht Dieterich. 1905. Neuauflage: BoD – Books on Demand, 2013. ISBN 3846019933, 9783846019931. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Von Johannes Hoops, 1918—1919. S. 625. * Das Geheime Wissen der Hexen. Marian Green. Orginalverlag: Harper Collins, London, 1991. Übers. Droemersche Verlagsanstalt Th. Knaur Nachf., München, 1998. ISBN 3-426-77343-0. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Volksglaube Kategorie:Germanische Glaubenswelt Kategorie:Keltische Glaubenswelt Kategorie:Hexentum